


Check Yes, Juliet

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: For one night in his life, everything goes perfectly right for Jason Todd.





	Check Yes, Juliet

The tie was strangling him. Dick had said he didn’t need a jacket, but Jason would have taken the jacket over the tie any day of the week. He tried to focus on buttoning his cuff-links, but his hands were fumbling around too much to do him any good. “Here,” Dick kissed his cheek and buttoned them for him. “I hate these little bastards. Can never do them myself.”

“Finally,” Jason smirked and returned the favor. Of course Dick had bought ones with little Nightwing symbols on them. Subtle. “Something you’re  _ not  _ good at.”

“Shut up,” Dick rolled his eyes and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “You ready?” Jason nodded and squeezed his hand and let Dick lead him out to the car, a nicer rental. Nothing would have said romantic night out quite like arriving at a restaurant in a squad car, after all.

The place was nice, nicer than anything that Jason would have picked, and he was beginning to think he should have worn a white button-up instead of the dark red that Dick had insisted looked so good on him.  _ “Red’s your color.” “No shit, Goldie.” _

He stepped out of the car and watched Dick pay the valet before heading inside. “Good afternoon, gentlemen,” the hostess greeted, and Dick flashed her his signature million-dollar smile and wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. Jason smiled and leaned into his side. “Two tonight?”

“Two,” Dick nodded.

“Booth or table?” she asked, and Jason muttered ‘table’ the same time Dick said ‘booth.’

“Booth is fine,” Jason insisted. It would be more confined, more claustrophobic. But it would also be more private. He could handle anything for Dick.

The hostess led them to the booth, and Jason slid into the side facing the door, smiling when Dick slid in beside him instead of across from him. God, it really was a proper date. How long had it been since they’d gone on one? Probably since they’d moved in together a year prior. 

Their server came by a few minutes later, and Jason ordered water while Dick ordered Sprite. “That shit’ll rot your teeth,” he commented half-jokingly, and he watched as the corner of Dick’s mouth turned up slightly. He could have taken a picture of that half-grin and kept it forever, maybe in his wallet, always with him.

“I have a good dentist,” Dick laughed and Jason rolled his eyes and rested his head on Dick’s shoulder as he looked through the menu. He could barely pronounce half the things on it, but he didn’t care. Dick wanted to go here, and Jason had been too excited to try and argue. 

“I think I need a kid’s menu,” Jason commented and smiled, a genuine smile that he saved only for times like this, when it was just him and Dick, not the fake one he gave everyone else.

“You’ll live,” Dick replied and kissed the top of his head.

Dinner had gone by without event. They ate food from fancy little plates that probably cost more than half of his safehouses. They told stupid jokes that weren’t all that funny, but they laughed anyway because it was the right thing to do and because it was so damned easy to let their guards down around one another.

No Batman drama. No Bruce drama. No family drama. Just the two of them together, enjoying each other.

Because things were always so damned easy around Dick. Jason didn’t have to pretend. He didn’t have to act like things were fine even when they were so far away from fine. Dick had seen him at his worst. Jason had seen Dick at damned near his worst. And yet they were still together. They were still an ‘us.’

Jason would have killed to keep that ‘us’ forever.

“Hey Jason?” Dick asked, and Jason made a noise of protest when Dick moved away from him. He frowned and studied his face, and turned bright red when Dick moved out of the booth. No. This wasn’t happening. Not in the middle of public.  _ God, please let this actually be happening.  _

He watched Dick drop to one knee and pull a black velvet box out of his pocket. Sure they’d talked about it. And Dick had asked for his ring size a few months prior, but Jason hadn’t thought anything about it because even though they’d been together for two years, he never thought this would actually be happening. He never thought they’d actually be a forever…

It would be a nice forever.

“Jason Todd,” Dick said, and Jason didn’t even bother correcting him with his current alias. It was nice hearing his actual name for once. “The past two years have been absolutely amazing. I have never loved anyone like I love you.” God, people were staring. They were staring, right? Jason glanced around. A couple was arguing in the background. A woman had a hand over her mouth as she watched them… “I would love to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me. Marry me?”

Jason watched Dick open the box, revealing a thin silver band. It had to have cost more than a paycheck. He knew Bludhaven officers didn’t make that much… For a moment he wondered if Bruce knew. If he helped. If he approved.

Screw Bruce’s feelings.

“Goldie?” he asked, and watched Dick’s nervous smile turn to a slight frown.  _ Chill,  _ he wanted to say. God, he wanted to hug him. God, he wanted to kiss him right in the middle of the damned restaurant floor. “For you, a thousand times over.”

Jason smiled when Dick’s frown turned into nothing short of a glow. He held his left hand out and let Dick slide the ring onto his finger before standing up and pulling him into a passionate kiss, not caring who was watching.

Was that cheering?

He hoped so.

He and Dick deserved to be happy.

And this time, he thought they really could be.


End file.
